offline
by SouAisu
Summary: Eren x Levi Eren on normaali teini-ikäinen pentu, jonka intohimo on lanittaa pelejä 24/7. Toisin sanoen, hän on koukussa videopeleihin. Häntä masentaa ajatus yksin pelaamisesta, koska hänen nykyinen pelokumppaninsa, Armin, ei ehdi arkisten askareidensa seassa pelata läheskään joka päivä. I will translate this fic in English too, so please be patient!
1. Chapter 1

"Ei hitto, Armin! Taas yks vitun noob", Eren naurahti kun näki 1. tasolla olevan pelaajan juoksevan hänen edessään. "Pitäs lailla kieltää tollaset", hän lisäsi. Armin hekotti ja hörppäsi juomaansa. "No mut hei Eren, kyllähän meki joskus ollaan oltu tommosii", hän pian sanoi. Eren hymähti. "No joo, pakko kai sitä on myöntää", hän tokaisi.

Eren näppäili ohjaintaan intohimoisesti. Välillä kuului muutama kirosana, kun hänen hahmonsa vahingoittui, toisinaan taas riemukkaita voiton huudahduksia, kun taso läpäistiin. Arminin kotoa kuului samanlaista metakkaa. Pojat on poikia, kuten on tapana sanoa. Eren kuuli tätä lausetta usein Mikasan suusta, kun Armin keskusteli peleistä Erenin kanssa.

"Mun pitää mennä, äiti tarvii apua pyykin kans", Armin huomautti, ja painoi pause-näppäintä. "Okei, pelataan sit huomenna illalla lisää", Eren sanoi, yhä naputellen rauhattomasti. "Mikasa tulee kuitenki kohta sanoon et nyt syömään tai jotain, mut pelaan nyt viel yhen tason", hän kajautti headsettiinsä. "Ok, meen nyt", Armin hyvästeli ja kirjautui ulos.

Ereniä oikeastaan vähän ärsytti. Arminilla on hirveästi tekemistä kotona. Erenillä ei sen sijaan ollut juuri mitään puuhaa pelaamisen lisäksi. Johtuen Arminin monista harrastuksista ja menoista, Eren joutui usein pelailemaan yksin. Tietenkin oli paljon hauskempaa näpyttää ohjainta, kun sai keskustella jonkun kanssa samaan aikaan, tai kun oli joku jolle raivota häviöstä ja iloita voitosta. Ehkäpä Eren tarvitsisi toisenkin pelikumppanin. Sitä hän saisi kyllä etsiä, koska hän ei ollut vielä tavannut ketään joka olisi hänen kanssaan samalla tasolla.

"Eren, tuus syömään", Mikasa kutsui keittiöstä. Eren keskeytti pelin syödäkseen. "Lasagnea…" hän haistoi, ja asteli keittiöön. Mikasa istui pöydässä lasagne-kulho edessään. "Tätä tuli aika paljon, niin syödään sit huomenna samaa ruokaa", hän kertoi. Eren nyökkäsi ja otti palasen lasagnea lautaselleen. "Mites koulussa?" Mikasa kyseli. "Ihan semi hyvin", Eren puhui ruoka suussa. "Onks sulla noin kiire takas pelaan?" Mikasa kysyi vaivautuneena. Eren nyökkäsi. "Oon just pääsemäs uudelle tasolle", hän tiedotti. Mikään ei ollut mahtavampaa kuin uudelle tasolle pääseminen. "Pelaaks Armin sun kaa?" Mikasa uteli. Eren pudisti päätään. "Sen piti mennä. Äiti pyys laittaan pyykkei tai jotain", hän selosti.

"Jaahas", Mikasa tapansa mukaan totesi. Eren sai lautasensa nopeasti tyhjäksi, ja nousi pöydästä. "Kiitti, hyvää kuten aina", hän sanoi ja laittoi astiansa pesukoneeseen. Mikasa hymyili ja jatkoi oman ruokansa syömistä. Hän ei ollut viime aikoina ollut kovinkaan nälkäinen. Hän jäi usein pöytään vielä Erenin syötyä, kauaksikin aikaa.

"Ei vittu tää kenttä on ihan kauhee", Eren huusi huoneestaan. "Pidä pienempää ääntä, kelle säki muka huudat ku eihän Armin pelaa sun kaa nyt?" Mikasa komensi keittiöstä. Eren hiljeni ja jatkoi pelaamista. Hän tarvitsisi uuden pelikaverin. Hän kyllä löytäisi sen jostain, varmasti.

Seuraavana päivänä oli lauantai, vapaapäivä. Tämä merkitsisi Mikasalle lepopäivää koulutyöstä, ja Erenille taas… Noh, pelaamista. Hän heräsi aamulla kymmenen aikoihin, ja avasi heti PlayStationinsa. Sen ladatessa peliä, hän puki vaatteet ja kävi keittiössä hakemassa juotavaa. "Mikasa..?" hän yritti kutsua Mikasaa, mutta tämä oli jo ehtinyt lähteä kauppaan. Harmi, sillä Eren olisi halunnut limsaa ja jotain naposteltavaa kaupasta. Onneksi hänellä oli kännykkä lähettyvillä. "Toisitko mulle limsaa ja jotain pientä syötävää?" Eren tekstasi Mikasalle ja lähti sen jälkeen huoneeseensa pelaamaan.

Arminia ei näkynyt pelaamassa. 'Offline' luki hänen nimimerkkinsä vieressä. "Voi hiton Armin", Eren huokaisi ja alkoi pelata yksin. "Ehkäpä se tulee sit vähän ajan päästä", hän ajatteli hiljaa mielessään. Kyllä Eren yksinkin voisi pelata, mutta se olisi vain oudompaa ja tyhjempää; melkein kuin syntymäpäivä-juhlat yksin, tai ilman lahjoja, tai kakkua.

Pelaaminen oli Erenille melko iso juttu. Peleillä oli suuri osa hänen elämässään. Se oli hänen ainoa harrastuksensa, ja vapaa-ajan viettotapansa. Hän ei ollut koskaan löytänyt mitään muuta harrastusta. Kaikkia oli kokeiltu, mutta mikään ei tuntunut yhtä sopivalta. Luistella hän ei osannut, hän kaatui aina kun nousi ylös. Soittimia hän vain ei millään oppinut soittamaan. Nuottien lukeminen oli turhan haastavaa, eikä hän koskaan ymmärtänyt, mikä on D-kieli, tai miten menee F-duuriasteikko.

Rakkaus oli toinen asia, minkä Eren helposti korvasi peleillä. Tytöt eivät olleet kiinnostuneita hänestä. Jokin hänessä vain sai kaikki kääntymään pois, paitsi Mikasan, joka toisaalta oli Erenin sisko, joten se saattoi vaikuttaa asiaan. Ei Eren ikinä edes ollut ihastunut kehenkään. Hän vain ei ollut kiinnostunut samoista asioista kuin toiset pojat. Hän oli erilainen kuin muut, mutta ei se häntä haitannut. Pelaaminen oli kuitenkin tärkeintä.

"Mitä ihmettä, taasko joku noob?" Eren huudahti kun häntä vastaan tuli toinen pelaaja. Kuulokkeista kuului pieni hymähdys. "Mä sulle vielä noobit näytän", Eren kuuli juuri ennen kuin näki pelaajan hakkaavan kaikki viholliset. Tämä ei ollutkaan mikään aloittelija, vaan pelaaja, joka oli pari tasoa ylemmällä kuin Eren itse. Eren ei voinut päästää suustaan muuta kuin hämmästyneen äännähdyksen.

"Miten sä pelaat noin hyvin?" Eren hämmästyi ja lähetti kaveripyynnön. "Mitä vittuu se sulle kuuluu, ja sitä paitsi, harjotus tekee mestarin", pelaaja vastasi ja hyväksyi kaveripyynnön. "Hei, voisitsä pelaa mun kaa tänään?" Eren kysyi välittömästi "Mä en oo törmänny vielä muihin ku sellasiin huonoihin aloittelijoihin, tiätsä? Sellasiin jokka ei osaa yhtään mitään". "No ihan sama, kaipa mä voin, mikskä en", toinen pelaaja vastasi.

Ovi kävi. Mikasa tuli sisään. "Eren, mä toin sulle juomaa ja syötävää", hän huikkasi ja astui Erenin huoneeseen. "Täs ois tää kassi", hän laski ostoskassin maahan ja katsoi Erenin näytölle. "Pelaakko sä taas Arminin kaa?" hän kyseli. "En, tää on eri tyyppi", Eren totesi ja jatkoi peliään avattuaan yhden uuden limsatölkin. "Okei, meen kävelylle. Lämmitä sä sit ruokaa ku sulle tulee nälkä", Mikasa sanoi ja jätti Erenin yksin pelaamaan.

"Mikä sun nimi muuten on?" Eren kysyi pelaajalta. "Mun nimi? Levi", pelaaja vastasi "Ja sä olit vissiin Eren". Eren naurahti: "Jep, ja toi oli mun sisko, Mikasa". Levi hymähti ja jatkoi pelaamista. "Tiätkö, oot kyl paras pelaaja mitä oon nähny", Eren totesi ja joi limsaansa. "Oon kuullu ton aiemminki", Levi vastasi. Eren hymyili. Viimeinkin joku jonka kanssa hän voisi pelata.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren oli alkanut pelata vielä enemmän mitä ennen, nyt kun hän pystyi pelaamaan jonkun toisen kanssa aina, kun avasi pelin. Levi oli aina online. Erenistä tuntui, että tuo poika ei ikinä nukkunut tai käynyt koulua. Joka päivä koulussa Eren odotti vain viimeistä tuntia ja sen loppua. Sitten hän pääsisi taas pelaamaan Levin kanssa. Viimeinkin pelaamaan.

Armin ei ollut ollut online pitkään aikaan. Hänellä oli kai muita kiireitä, varsinkin nyt, kun taide-kerholla oli näyttely ensikuussa. Arminin pitäisi panostaa maalaamiseen todella kovasti, mikäli tahtoisi maalauksiaan esille. Eren ymmärsi, eikä häntä haitannut Arminin poissaolo, sillä olihan hänellä Levi.

"Ootko sä niinku koko ajan online? En oo nähny sua ikinä offline", Eren totesi kun hän ja Levi pelasivat eräänä torstaina. "No en mä nyt koko aikaa oo online, vitun tyhmä. Kyl mäki nukun joskus", Eren sai kuulla vastauksen. Levi oli aina melko vihainen. Hänen äänensä oli aina yhtä synkkä ja kuulosti siltä, ettei häntä uskaltaisi kovin kauaa katsoa silmiin.

Eren mietti usein Leviä. Hänen ulkonäköään, ikäänsä, kotiaan, kouluaan, kaikkea. Onkohan Levillä iso talo? Asuukohan hän lähellä Ereniä? Millaiset vanhemmat hänellä on? Oikeastaan, kyllä Erenillä oli pieni kuvitelma Levistä. Sellainen Levi oli, ainakin Erenin ajatuksissa.

Levi oli 18-vuotias, mustahiuksinen Erenin pituinen poika. Hänellä oli siniset silmät ja hän näytti aina olevan allapäin. Hän käytti aina mustia vaatteita, ja hänellä oli iPhone 5. Levin koti oli rivitalon päädyssä, ja hän asui siellä yksin. Hän kävi lukiota, ja hänen arvosanansa olivat vähän normaalia paremmat. Sellaiseksi Eren kuvitteli Levin. Ehkä vielä jonain päivänä hän saisi tavata hänet. Vielä jonain päivänä hän saisi todeta kuvitelmansa todeksi tai virheellisiksi.

"Ookko sä ikinä pelannu silleen kenenkään kaa, niinku me nyt?" Eren kysyi Leviltä. "Enpä oo sattunu", Levi vastasi "Joskus pelasin yhen mun kaverin kaa satunnaisesti, mut eipä sitä oo pitkään aikaan näkyny". Eren hymähti. "Ookko kuullu siitä mitään silleen irl?" hän uteli. "En", Levi tokaisi lyhyesti "Onks sil välii?" Eren mumisi, ja sanoi sitten selvästi: "No eipä oikeestaan".

Muutamia viikkoja kului. Eren alkoi nauttia yhä enemmän ja enemmän pelihetkistä Levin kanssa. Hän uskalsi jopa puhua avoimemmin Leville. Aiemmin tuntui vain aina siltä, että jos hän sanoisi jotain väärin, niin Levi lähtisi eikä tulisi koskaan takaisin. Sitä Eren ei haluaisi, ei missään nimessä. Se olisi hänen pahin painajaisensa. Yksin, jälleen.

"Haluisitko sä tavata joskus?" Eren uskalsi ehdottaa. Oli perjantai. Eren oli miettinyt ja pohtinut tätä kysymystä jo monta viikkoa, mutta viimein pystyi sanomaan sen ääneen. Levi oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes hymähti. "En mä uskalla, jos ootki joku pedopappa", hän vastasi. "No en mä oo, kylhän sen nyt kai kuulee", Eren totesi ja naurahti. Levi hymähti uudelleen ja oli taas hiljaa. "Tai jos et haluu tavata, niin mitä jos otettais vaikka videopuhelu skypessä?" Eren ehdotti. "No kai se käy", Levi myöntyi.

Erenin teki mieli kiljua onnesta. Hänen unelmansa oli askeleen lähempänä toteutumista. Pian hän näkisi Levin. Sen jälkeen he voisivat ehkä jopa tavata. Heistä tulisi oikeita ystäviä, hyviä ystäviä. Ei pelkästään pelikavereita, vaan oikeita, aitoja ystäviä. Sellaisia, jotka käyvät yhdessä kylällä, vitsailevat, ovat yötä toistensa luona ja niin edelleen. Eren oli niin onnellinen. Hän tunsi olonsa niin helpottuneeksi.


End file.
